Retalhos de Cetim
by Juliane Albuquerque
Summary: Eu só esperava que o nosso amor não fosse só um amor de Carnaval, mas ele acabou no dia do desfile da minha escola quando ela disse que não ia mais desfilar pra mim é me fez chorar em meio à avenida. Mas bem, a Hanabi é nota 10 no quesito "Caixa de Surpresas", só não esperava que essa surpresa fosse tão frustrante e nem que a raiva passasse tão rápido quanto chuva de verão.


_Ensaiei meu samba o ano inteiro_

 _Comprei surdo e tamborim_

 _Gastei tudo em fantasia_

 _Era só o que eu queria_

 _E ela jurou desfilar pra mim_

Enquanto o mestre da bateria dava o tom e o compasso dos surdos marcava o passo do samba, toda a escola ensaiava na quadra lotada o samba-enredo escolhido para esse ano. Era mais um ensaio da Unidos de Konoha, a única escola de samba de todo o país composta majoritariamente por nipobrasileiros, em um ano mais do que especial, já que esse ano homenagearíamos os 110 anos da imigração de nossos avós para o Brasil, então todos nós estávamos com a letra na ponta da língua e o ritmo na ponta do pé. Ensaiamos o ano inteiro, desde o carnaval passado, as fantasias, que iam de gueixas e samurais até os famosos personagens de animes e mangás, estavam quase todas prontas, as alas sincronizadas, os passistas com todo o pique no ritmo da bateria de Mestre Kira, certamente daríamos um show na avenida, tanto quanto aquela morena dava enquanto sambava ao lado da Karui, nossa rainha de bateria, sem ficar por baixo, e atraindo meus olhos enquanto requebrava a todo o vapor, me chamando.

— Vem sambar comigo, Kono! - e mais uma vezes não podia perder a oportunidade de estar com a Hanabi, a musa da escola, na verdade, a minha musa, com quem dancei como se fosse um verdadeiro mestre sala, fascinado com o seu gingado, até que ouvimos o apito final e a bateria então parou, com as batidas instrumentais sendo substituídas por palmas.

— Salve Mestre Kira, salve bateria Furacão! - disse nosso intérprete enquanto todos se dispersavam para assistir ao show de outro de nossos famosos torcedores, mais eu não me interessava, nem tinha tempo, para aquilo, por isso fui até o barracão que fica do outro lado da rua, verificar se realmente não faltava nada, mas, diferente do que esperava, tudo estava vazio.

— Boa noite, Sai, cuidou de tudo? - chamei pelo carnavalesco que, pelo visto, deve estar no salão, mas então senti mãos tocando minhas costas.

— Acho que falta tirar as minhas medidas… - sua voz risonha era tão excitante que eu não resisti a ela, me virei e então fui beijado – e beijei –, por Hanabi, que parecia ter me seguido até ali propositadamente, me sorrindo maliciosa. Só quando abri os olhos e voltei a mim, notei que ela havia fechado a porta do barracão e agora estava praticamente nua, me entregando a fita métrica para que eu medisse suas curvas que tanto me atraem.

— Acho que precisamos fazer isso logo, não é? - retruquei no mesmo tom de seu riso, medindo seu busto, sua cintura, seu quadril e suas coxas, que caberiam perfeitamente na fantasia preparada exclusivamente para ela que eu mandei Sai preparar. - Tudo no lugar… - disse deixando os números e abraçando seu corpo, enquanto ela me enlaçava com a fita, rodopiando com ela em meus braços enquanto a beijava, lhe deitando sobre os retalhos de cetim que forraram o chão por todo o ano e que agora nos serviam de colchão, enquanto nos amassávamos, beijávamos e entregávamos a paixão que há muito tempo vivia em nós e que tantas vezes violou aquele quase que sagrado espaço. Mas que culpa tinha eu de ter uma musa tão bela e sedutora? De me encantar pela pureza daqueles olhos e sob esse encanto caminhar pelas curvas de seu corpo, lendo-o como uma poesia escrita em braile, antes de me afogar entre seus seios sem ligar pro suor que emanávamos cada vez mais? De delirar enquanto ela tirava minha roupa e me tocava sem pudor, com toda a malícia e sensualidade de um samba, ah, o samba, nem por ele sinto algo tão forte quanto o que sinto por essa beldade que me vestia a proteção, me aceitava entre suas pernas e arranhava minhas costas enquanto eu mergulhava dentro de si, beijando seu pescoço, sentindo o calor da temperatura de nossos corpos, que era superior à do local mal arejado no qual estávamos, enquanto ela gingava sob meu corpo, atraente e provocante, e gemia ainda mais sensual em tom rouco ao pé de meu ouvido, delirando junto a mim por conta da cólera febre de prazer, com o ritmo e encaixe perfeito de nossos corpos, que emitiam os sons que embalavam nossa transa. Meu coração batia mais fugaz que toda a bateria da escola, ela fazia a vez de intérprete da mais melodiosa canção que já havia ouvido. No quesito amante, com certeza ela gabaritaria a nota de todos os jurados, mesmo que eu seja o único a assistir seu sexy desfile e saiba que é a minha nota a única que importava a ela, que me deitou e mostrou o melhor de seu requebrado, ainda mais belo que na quadra, e eu me entregava inteiro, provando de um pedaço do céu quando enfim cheguei ao ápice, estimulando-a até que ela me acompanhasse e cansada deitasse ao meu lado, se apoiando em meu peito, enquanto eu acariciava o topo de seus longos cabelos castanhos. Eu não podia estar mais feliz ali naquele barracão, as fantasias estavam mais bonitas do que em qualquer outro ano, certamente honraria meu primeiro ano como presidente da escola, tinha em meus braços a mais bela musa e em breve seria o desfile em plena a Sapucaí. - Só falta o desfile pra eu ficar completamente feliz, Hanabi, quando eu te ver na avenida, talvez morra de felicidade! - ela sorriu sem graça, se apoiando em mim para poder se erguer um pouco, olhando em meus olhos.

— Kono, você sabe que assim eu fico sem jeito, eu não quero que falem que eu só fui destaque da escola por estar com o presidente. - era quase um ultraje que pensassem isso dela, não é porque era sua primeira vez em destaque que era por minha influência, nem estávamos juntos quando meu avô a escolheu, mas ela se incomodava e muito, já eu, eu apenas queria vê-la, seriam minhas duas maiores paixões reunidas em um único lugar, a escola e a Hanabi, de quem beijei a testa.

— Não se preocupa com isso, Hanabi, deixe que digam, que pensem, que falem…

— Samba a essa hora não, Kono! - ela repreendeu e eu sorri, lhe roubando um beijo. - Eu…

— Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas, poxa, já está tudo pronto. Sua fantasia, tudo. Vai dar pra trás agora? Vai deixar de desfilar? - ela pensou um pouco e negou com a cabeça, apertando minha bochecha de leve.

— Eu vou desfilar pra você, prometo! - sorri com sua fala e voltei a lhe beijar sua boca e pescoço, batucando em seu traseiro como em um verdadeiro pandeiro quando voltei a ouvir o toque dos tamborins e do surdo, voltando a trocar tórridas carícias com ela, implorando a Deus para que nosso amor não fosse apenas uma paixão de Carnaval.

 _Minha escola estava tão bonita_

 _Era tudo o que eu queria ver_

 _Em retalhos de cetim_

 _Eu dormi o ano_ inteiro

E _ela jurou desfilar pra mim_

No ensaio geral, na avenida, todos eram só alegria e isso se repetiu por todos os dias. Ontem, na véspera do desfile, o sorriso no rosto de todos os integrantes da diretoria e das alas me deu a impressão de que o serviço estava cumprido. Demos os últimos acertos nos carros alegóricos e eu nunca senti tanto orgulho de algo na minha vida como quando vi tudo pronto, sem precisar de mais nenhum reparo. Cuspi as pequenas plumas que foram parar na minha boca durante a remoção das alegorias para o barracão da Liesa, sorrindo ao vê-lo todo colorido, voltando pra casa exausto, ou melhor dizendo, voltando para o barracão da confecção da escola exausto, para conferir se não havíamos esquecido nada, só passei em casa pra tomar um banho e ter ânimo pro pagode em comemoração aos 50 anos da escola, que eu não poderia faltar nem se quisesse.

— Salve Sarutobi! - não era de mim que falavam e sim de meu avô, Hiruzen, o homem que fez japonês sambar e tanto lutou por essa escola e por toda a comunidade, que, aliás, vai ser homenageado amanhã, no nosso abre-alas, com uma estátua de sua cabeça convidando todos a entrar no navio que vai levar o Brasil até o Japão no nosso desfile e eu me sinto orgulhoso de vir no último carro, representando ele ao lado dos baluartes de nossa velha guarda, nossa, me arrepio só de pensar no amanhã.

— Ei, para de pensar no amanhã e vem dançar esse pagode comigo! - disse Hanabi já me tirando pra dançar um pagode bem romântico do jeito que ela gosta, coladinho com ela, do jeito que eu gosto. - Feliz por estar tudo dando certo?

— Mais feliz que isso só quando estivermos passando pela avenida dentro do tempo certinho! - ela me sorriu e beijou minha bochecha, dançando comigo até que voltamos à programação normal de samba e então ela sentou comigo pra tomarmos um chopp, cansada, deixando nossa rainha da bateria brilhar. Ao fim da música muitas palmas e ao elogiar do mestre da bateria, ela respondeu:

— Conquistei minha coroa com muito samba no pé, sem precisar ser mulher do presidente neto do patrono! - na mesma hora Hanabi fechou a cara, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora, irritadíssima e eu fui atrás dela, a alcançando quando ela já estava perto do barracão.

— Hanabi! - toquei seu braço e ela parou, por isso lhe soltei, a vendo bufar de raiva. - Não precisava sair daquele jeito…

— O que não precisava era a Karui jogar aquilo na minha cara, eu não tô aguentando isso, eu não vou desfilar mais, Kono, chega! - na hora eu gelei, era a véspera do desfile e ela não podia me deixar na mão, e eu não falava como presidente da escola, mas como o homem que esperou o ano inteiro pra vê-la naquele desfile.

— Hanabi, por favor, você não pode fazer isso. É-é véspera do desfile, você… Você me prometeu, morena! - ela respirou fundo, pensou um pouco, entrando no barracão comigo porque começou a chover um pouco, dessas chuvas de verão, e, lá dentro, a tensão continuou. - Por favor, Hanabi, não faz isso, você…

— Prometi desfilar pra você… Tá bom, Kono, eu desfilo pra você! - respirei aliviado e a abracei pela cintura. - Feliz agora? - sorri pra ela e lhe roubei um selinho, outro, depois um beijo e, por fim, acabamos nos amando em meio aos retalhos de cetim no chão do barracão, dormimos juntos ao som da chuva de verão, vivendo nossa paixão de Carnaval… É, uma mera paixão de Carnaval!

 _Mas chegou o_ carnaval

E _ela não desfilou_

 _Eu chorei, na avenida eu chorei_

 _Não pensei que mentia a cabrocha_

 _Que eu tanto amei_

E então chegou o dia de hoje, terça de Carnaval, feriado, o dia mais importante do ano pra um sambista e o dia em que a Hanabi simplesmente esqueceu da minha existência. Pegou sua fantasia mais cedo com Sai e simplesmente sumiu. Não responde as minhas mensagens, não atende minhas ligações, a última visualização foi ontem e eu estou preocupado, falta 10 minutos para que entremos na avenida, já estamos todos a postos para fazer nosso desfile, todos estão devidamente fantasiados e eu desesperado.

— Hanabi, me atende, Hanabi, Hanabi… - suspirei pesado e choroso. - Você não podia ter feito isso comigo! - foi minha última tentativa de falar com ela. Desliguei o telefone mais triste do que puto, não sei se sinto raiva da Karui por ter dito aquilo ontem ou se culpo só a Hanabi. Bem, foi só a minha musa que mentiu pra mim. Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse fazer isso comigo!

— Presidente, desiste, a irmã dela ligou e disse que ela não vem! - me avisou o Sai batendo em meu ombro como consolo e eu só pude aceitar, por sorte tínhamos alguém para cobrir o espaço dela na avenida, mas não no meu coração. Era a minha hora de subir no carro alegórico e, por isso, eu apenas suspirei e "entrei no clima", entoando nosso samba enredo, chorando enquanto isso, espero que não venha a perder nota por isso e que os jurados interpretem as lágrimas que solto enquanto canto e sambo ao lado dos demais patronos como emoção pela escola e não como um choro de um sambista idiota que acreditou num amor de carnaval que acabou como chuva de verão, foi forte e intenso, mas, no fim, passou e não teve nem sinal dele. A escola estava linda, creio que tenhamos feito o melhor desfile dos últimos 20 anos, saímos da avenida aos gritos de "É campeão!" com tempo de sobra, mas o meu Carnaval não teve mais graça, pra mim as cores perderam seu tom, o samba sua poesia e aquela noite todo o seu sentido. Do esquenta à dispersão, meu carnaval acabou antes de começar, foi como se todo o meu esforço não valesse a pena, foi como se tudo fosse em vão. Foi como se tudo tivesse acabado quando ela mentiu pra mim.

 _"E ela jurou desfilar pra mim"_

Uma hora e meia depois, cheguei em casa exausto, todos entenderam que eu não tive clima algum para a comemoração depois do desfile ou pro guardar dos itens. Ajudei no grosso, peguei meu trem e voltei pra cá, fugi do barracão como o diabo foge da cruz e, ao menos por hoje, não quero saber de nada que envolva samba e Carnaval, já me basta ver que até aqui há alguns retalhos de cetim, plumas e lantejoulas, não quero saber de mais nada que me lembre aquela mentirosa, mas qual não foi ao ver a televisão da sala ligada no desfile do Salgueiro, que agora começa? Eu não lembro de ter deixado nada ligado, ainda mais que eu mal estive em casa hoje. Olhei pra minha porta pra ver se não tinha sido arrombada, mas um ladrão teria levado minha televisão, não estaria vendo o desfile, foi então que eu entrei e perguntei.

— Tem alguém aqui? - meu tom de voz saiu irritado mais com o desfile que com a invasão e então senti aquelas mãos alisando minhas costas, me dando um susto. - H-Hanabi? - perguntei assustado, praticamente caindo sentado no sofá ao vê-la ali, fantasiada como gueixa, com aquela versão mini de kimono vermelho e branco que expõe todo o sutiã dourado bordado de pedras que ela usa, se abanando com um leque, pisando em meu peito – tal como pisou em meu coração mais cedo –, com os sapatos que imitam os tamancos japoneses, achando graça da minha revolta quando retirei seu pé de sobre mim e me levantei irritado. - Por que não foi ao desfile? Por que me deixou plantado como um idiota na avenida depois de prometer que ia desfilar pra mim? - como se eu nada tivesse dito, ela sambou ao ritmo do samba de outra escola, me deixando ainda mais irritado. - Hanabi… - ela parou ao meu chamado, desligando a TV se aproximando após jogar longe os sapatos.

— Eu prometi desfilar pra você, não pra Sapucaí! - ela disse sussurrando em meu ouvido e, por mais que eu estivesse irado, pude entender qual foi seu plano o tempo todo e, mesmo que quisesse, eu não consegui ficar irritado com ela, não com ela sambando daquele jeito, não com ela vindo pro meu colo, não com a gente acabando por se amar de novo, dessa vez não em meio ao chão cheio de retalhos, mas na minha cama, mais uma vez ao som de chuva, que passou como a minha raiva. O desfile de carnaval na Sapucaí que ela me prometeu? Bem, esse fica pro ano que vim, porque eu até gostei disso de ter ela desfilando só pra minha na minha cama.

— Quesito surpresa de Carnaval. Nota 10! - brinquei e ela me beijou enquanto segurava meu rosto, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ela continua sendo minha musa, afinal, carnaval e a festa da carne é o melhor jeito de comemorar, eu descobri hoje, é com a minha carne na dela.


End file.
